Quand la mort parait si belle
by AxlMDB9819
Summary: Alors qu'Harry s'efforce de vivre sa vie en oubliant la guerre et ses conséquences, un lourd secret vient refaire surface. Et si la guerre n'était pas totalement fini ? Et si Voldemort n'était pas mort ? Quand Harry pourra n'être qu'Harry ? " Je vivrais toujours à travers toi ! Pour toujours et à jamais. " ( je ne sais pas quoi mettre comme genre donc... )
1. Prologue

**QUAND LA MORT PARAIT SI BELLE**

 **Prologue**

Lily serra son bébé dans ses bras, effectuant de lents va et viens le long de la petite chambre d'enfant. Prêt de la fenêtre se trouvait un petit lit à barreaux en bois clair et décoré d'un petit ourson en peluche. A l'opposé se trouvait une commode claire avec, sur le dessus, la table à langer. Dans un coin de la pièce, un cheval à bascule et un tapis sur le sol terminaient de décorer la chambre simple mais joli du bébé.

La jeune femme rousse baissa son regard vert sur le bébé à la touffe noir dans ses bras dont les yeux aussi émeraude que les siens étaient humides de larmes. Elle se retint de soupirer de soulager en constatant que son fils s'était enfin calmer et commençait même à s'endormir à force d'aller et retour dans la pièce. Avec prudence, comme effrayée à l'idée de réveiller son fils pour repartir dans une nouvelle crise de larmes à calmer, la mère déposa avec délicatesse son enfant dans son lit au même moment où son mari pénétra les lieux en s'approchant du lit.

"Harry s'est calmé ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement en passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme alors que cette dernière se relevait, se callant contre son époux tout en regardant son bébé dormir avec le sourire.

-Oui, enfin, répondit-elle avant de regarder son époux. C'est pourquoi on va partir d'ici pour parler avant qu'il ne se réveille."

L'homme qui avait offert à son fils sa touffe de cheveux noirs indomptables, sourit amusé en sortant de la pièce, se tournant une fois dehors vers sa femme qui ferma à demi la porte, posant ses deux noisettes cachés derrière ses lunettes rondes sur les courbes magnifique (à son goût) de sa femme. Cette dernière, lorsqu'elle le remarqua alors qu'elle se tournait vers le père de son enfant, roula des yeux en faisant signe à ce dernier de descendre, faisant ricaner ce dernier.

" je vous jure." soupira-t-elle en le suivant, un sourire aux lèvres.

Nous étions la nuit du 31 Octobres, et les enfants dehors sortaient pour frappaient aux portes, comme le voulait la tradition d'Halloween. Pourtant, les Potter n'auraient jamais dût ouvrir lorsque des coups furent frappaient à leur porte.

* * *

Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers la silhouette inerte et pâle de Voldemort. Ce dernier était mort comme un homme, lui qui se prenait pour un dieu et cela aurait sans doute fait rire le brun si le moment n'avait pas été tel quel. Après quatre longues années de lutte acharnée et une guerre semblant sans fin, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était enfin mort et pour de bon cette fois. et cela grâce à nul autre que Harry Potter, le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, devenu aujourd'hui, le-garçon-qui-a-vaincu. Pourtant, allongé là, dans la boue et le sang, Harry n'avait qu'une envie : pleurer. Alors que le monde sorcier allait le féliciter pour les avoirs sauver du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, le brun se haïssait d'avoir osé tuer quelqu'un. En fait, il haïssait le monde sorcier pour avoir fait de lui un meurtrier et avoir dicté sa vie depuis sa naissance. Pas une seule fois dans sa vie, le brun n'avait vécus. Il n'avait fait que survivre jusqu'au jour où il mourrait pour sauver le monde sorcier, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. C'est pourquoi il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était encore là à respirer et à vivre.

Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers le ciel qui semblait, peu à peu, disperser les nuages sombres pour laisser place aux bleus azure, comme si il se réjouissait aussi de la mort de Voldemort. Pourquoi ? se demanda le brun. Comment pouvait-il se réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ? Une ombre se dessina, obligeant Harry à tourner son regard vide et sombre en direction de l'homme qui se tenait debout à côte de lui. L'homme portait toujours ses longues robes noirs, faisant sourire le brun intérieurement. Toujours fidèle à lui-même alors qu'il vient de frôler la mort de peu. Snape se mit à lui parler en le fixant de ses orbes sombres sans que le brun n'entende ce qu'il lui dise. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est ses lèvres bouger. Alors même que Snape fronçait les sourcils en constatant l'absence du jeune homme, ce dernier tourna son regard en direction du corps sans vie de Voldemort.

Tel une poupée sans vie, Harry se sentit soulever du sol par deux bras musclé et nez se retrouva collé à un tissu noir, Voldemort éloigné de son champ de vision. Il sentit Snape s'éloigné et bientôt apparaître le château ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. Bientôt des cris et des pleures se firent entendre, mêlé aux exclamations de joie de certains à l'idée d'être enfin débarrasser de vous-savez-qui. Le bruns sentit une larmes couler le long de sa joue, puis une autre, et une autres, jusqu'à fermer les yeux en étouffant les sanglots contre les robes de l'adulte qui ne disait rien, continuant de le porter il ne savait où.


	2. Chapter 1

**QUAND LA MORT PARAIT SI BELLE **

**Chapitre un**

Tom avait peur de la mort, ce n'était pas une nouvelle surprenante. Et sa quête de pouvoir et d'immortalité tout au long de sa vie l'avait conduit à devoir garder un lourd secret. Lui-même avait mit du temps à le découvrir et la colère qui l'avait dévasté en cet instant avait été aussi fulgurante que dangereuse : il était condamné à mourir quoi qu'il arrive. Alors même que cette pathétique prophétie affirmait que seul Harry Potter pouvait le vaincre, lui, le grand Voldemort, retournait à l'état de poussière au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Huh, qui l'eut cru, n'est-ce pas ? Malheureusement, alors que le temps passe, alors même que le monde sorcier est débarrassé de lui, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le secret lui persiste, encore est toujours, ce trouvant un nouveau successeur à envahir dans l'ignorance de ce dernier. Lié au mage noir, et dépourvut de tout corps à hanter, c'est vers Harry qu'il se tourne, souriant, vicieusement, attendant le jour jubilatoire où son nouvel hôte découvrira le lourd secret que lui a gentiment légué son pire ennemie.

* * *

"Va vraiment falloir que tu m'expliques ce que tu trouves à ces livres." s'exclama Ron Weasley en prenant un des bouquins présent sur le bureau de son ami.

Harry leva les yeux de l'ouvrage qu'il était entrain de répertorier, souriant à son ami. Alors que le monde sorcier tout entier s'attendait à voir Harry Potter finir sa vie en pourchassant des mangemorts encore en fuite ou autre criminel en tout genre comme son ami roux, au sein du bureau des Aurors, le brun avait fait la une des journaux sous la plume des plus charmante de Rita Skeeter en succédant à Irma Pince, précédente bibliothécaire de Poudlard ! Dès l'instant où Harry avait appris que la précédente dragonne veillant sur la tranquillité au sein de la bibliothèque de l'école au point d'y interdire le moindre bruit avait déposé sa lettre pour partir à la retraite, le brun avait proposé sa candidature pour le poste. Et la tête de McGonagall, alors devenu directrice de Poudlard, lorsqu'Harry était apparut en furie dans son bureau valait de l'or.

 _Elle était entrain de lire le CV d'un potentiel candidat au poste de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal lorsque sa cheminée s'illumina brusquement de flemme verte desquelles surgit Harry Potter, non sans manquer au passage de se rétamer au sol, sa cape pleine de suie. L'ex directrice adjointe sursauta violemment à cela, clignant des yeux en regardant le survivant s'épousseter les épaules avant de relever la tête vers elle, souriant timidement._

 _" Désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors que la femme remit ses lunettes en place, se raclant la gorge comme pour se reprendre._

 _-Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en posant les papiers qu'elle avait dans les mains, si vous êtes venu sans prévenir c'est que vous avez une bonne raison M. Potter. Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris."_

 _Harry s'assit sur le siège que lui présenta son ancienne directrice de maison._

 _"Bien, dit-elle. Que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _-En fait, c'est au sujet du poste, répondit Harry en croisant les doigts sous le bureau, priant pour qu'il soit libre, quand bien même ce dernier était vide depuis la veille._

 _-Oh, eh bien, j'ai beaucoup de demandes, avoua-t-elle en regardant les nombreux CV jonchant son bureau._

 _-Oh, fit tristement Harry en baissant la tête et en décroisant les doigts._

 _-Beaucoup pensent que la malédiction a été levé depuis " sa " mort, soupira-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde veux d'un coup d'un seul devenir professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal."_

 _Harry releva brusquement la tête. Comment ça Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?_

 _" Heu... je ne parlais pas de ce poste là._

 _-Ah non ? s'exclama la directrice surprise. Pourquoi êtes-vous là dans ce cas ?_

 _-Bah, pour le poste de bibliothécaire. Pince a bien pris sa retraite, n'est-ce pas ? "_

Et Harry aurait sans doute explosé de rire en voyant la tête éberlué de McGonagall si, justement, il n'avait pas été devant McGonagall. Il aurait put lui dire que Voldemort allait venir lui avouer sa flemme et lui demander de l'épouser en tutu rose que c'était la même chose.

" Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant dans le fait que j'ai repris le poste de bibliothécaire à Poudlard, répondit Harry en revenant sur son ouvrage.

-Peut être le fait que je voyais plus Hermione à ce poste de rat de bibliothèque plutôt que toi. Je m'attendais à devoir travailler avec toi.

-comme tout le monde, soupira Harry. Et entre nous, tu aurais sauté de joie à l'idée de travailler avec moi."

Ron rougit en ricanant, affirmant les dires de son ami. En apprenant que Harry allait travaillé à Poudlard et non pas avec lui en tant qu'Auror, Ron lui en avait beaucoup voulut, jusqu'à ce voir ouvrir les yeux par Hermione, comme toujours. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il respectait le choix de son ami, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulut de ce poste.

" Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté le poste de professeur de DFCM plutôt ?

-Je ne le voulais pas de base, expliqua Harry en répertoriant un nouveau livre. Tout comme je n'ai pas accepté l'offre d'emploie à ce poste.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est moi qui ais voulu de ce poste.

-Sérieux ?! S'exclama Ron en faisant les gros yeux. Mais pourquoi ? C'est calme, poussiéreux et remplit de bouquin ennuyeux !

-C'est justement parce que c'est calme, poussiéreux et remplit de bouquin ennuyeux que j'en ai voulut."

Son ami roux roula des yeux en marmonnant sur le fait qu'Hermione avait sans doute réussit à le contaminer avec le temps, alors que le brun ricana en le regardant faire. Ron ne changeait décidément jamais. Même après trois ans, ce dernier continuait d'être celui qu'il avait toujours était. Alors qu'Hermione semblait s'être assagit, travaillant au sein du ministère, son mari, lui, était toujours aussi... Gryffondor. Et cela la désespérait par moment.

" Sinon, comment va Hermione ? demanda Harry plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose, regardant son ami survoler les ouvrages qu'il était entrain de répertorier.

-Bien, elle te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs.

-Tu le lui renverra, sourit le brun.

-" La magie noir à travers les siècles ? " lu Ron en prenant l'ouvrage en question, le montrant au brun qui releva la tête d'un autre livre. J'ignorais qu'il y avait ce genre de livre ici !"

Harry ricana.

" Il fait partis des livres de la réserve, expliqua Harry. Seul les professeurs ont l'autorisation pour le lire et encore, il faut me fournir une bonne excuse pour le lire.

-Sérieux ?

-Tu n'imagines pas les livres que Pince avait laissé pourrir dans une pièce de la bibliothèque lui étant réservé, sourit Harry. Déjà que son rangement était horrible. T'imagines, ça fait trios ans et je n'ai toujours pas fini. J'ai l'impression de ne pas en voir le bout.

-Tu l'as lu ?

-Oui pourquoi ?"

Ron haussa les épaules en reposant le livre avant de lever la tête en direction de l'horloge murale.

" Je vais y aller, sinon je vasi être en retard."

Harry sourit.

" Ce ne serait pas la première fois.

-Ouais, mais bon.

-Passe le bonjour à tout le monde.

-Je n'y manquerai pas" dit-il en disparaissant dans les flemmes vertes de la cheminée.

Harry regarda son meilleur ami s'engouffrer dans sa cheminée qui s'éteignit peu après avant de soupirer en secouant la tête, souriant malgré tout. Se levant de derrière son bureau, il prit les nombreuses piles de livres qu'il avait lui-même trié après les avoirs lu, en faisant léviter la plupart avant d'aller dans la réserve et de commencer à les ranger en silence. La plupart se trouvait dans la partis la plus éloigné mais aussi la plus sécurisé de la réserve, là où les livres était empruntable que par les enseignant avec une bonne raison à l'appuie, bien évidemment.

Depuis que Pince était partit, beaucoup de choses avaient changer. Les élèves devaient toujours être calme, et n'avait le droit que de chuchoter. Il devait respecter le rangement des lieux, reposant le livre après l'avoir utilisé et pouvait emprunter jusqu'à trois livres, avec une date limite. si la date limite était dépassé, le livre revenait de lui-même à la bibliothèque et l'élève avait une pénalité l'empêchant de d'emprunter un livre pendant une période d'une semaine. Mais la plupart des élèves respectaient les délais. Harry avait également remarqué que, comparait à sa génération, les élèves venaient plus souvent à la bibliothèque. Ils trouvaient plus rapidement les livres ( le brun se rappelant que lui et ses amis devaient parfois courir toute la bibliothèque avant de trouver le livre souhaité. ) et même, lui demandaient de l'aide lorsqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à quelque chose, aide qu'il leur apportait avec joie. En clair, Harry était bien plus populaire que sa prédécesseur. Les élèves s'amusait même à l'appeler Professeur Potter alors même qu'il ne l'était pas.

" Désolé de vous déranger Professeur Potter, s'éleva soudain une voie dans son dos. Mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide."

Harry se retourna et souris au nouvelle arrivant qui, les bras croisaient et un sourire en coin, regardait Harry ranger les livres avec un air de pur jubilation à le voir galérer pour atteindre la plus haute étagère de sa petite taille.

" Tu sais que la magie existe et que cela serait donc plus simple pour toi de ranger ces livres ? Sauf si tu préfères que je t'apporte un escabeau ?

-Je t'enmerde Malfoy. " sourit Harry en prenant un livre qu'il rangea entre deux autres à la deuxième étagère.

Draco était le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis trois ans et à force de se côtoyer, croyez-le ou non, les deux anciennes Némésis avaient finis par sympathiser au point de passer certaines fêtes ensembles et même de sortir ensemble. Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy étaient sortis ensembles. Qu'une année cependant avant de décider de rompre en bon termes et de ne rester que très bon amis. Aujourd'hui, le blond était marié à Blaise Zabini, dont il était amoureux depuis bien longtemps, le brun préférant son statue de célibataire.

"Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? demanda finalement Harry après avoir rangé son dernier livre.

-Je suis venu récupérer ma commande.

-Ah oui, viens, suis moi."

Harry passa devant lui, sortant ainsi de la réserve, le blond sur les talons. Une fois tout deux sortit de la réserve, le brun ferma cette dernière en activant l'alarme avant de ce diriger vers son bureau. Là, il prit un livre qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau et le tendit à Draco qui sourit.

"Tiens, c'est bien celui-là ?

-Oui, c'est génial, merci Harry, sourit Draco en prenant le livre.

-Pas de quoi, sourit le brun en s'appuyant sur son bureau et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demanda aussitôt le blond, faisant ricaner le survivant.

-Non Draco, tu sais très bien que je ne sors pas la semaine.

-Tu devrais pourtant, ça te ferais du bien de voir du monde au lieu de rester enfermer au milieu de tes livres.

-Mais je vois du monde.

-Les élèves et professeurs de Poudlard ne comptent pas, dit Draco d'un air blasé.

-Ca tombe bien je ne pensais pas à eux.

-La famille belette non plus.

-Draco, soupira Harry alors que le blond leva les bras en l'air.

-Oui, je sais, répliqua aussitôt l'héritier Malfoy. Tiens, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi Dimanche midi ?

-Chez toi ? Ce n'est pas le jour où tu manges avec tes parents avec ton parrain ?

-Si.

-Draco, tes parents me détestent, soupira Harry en décroisant les bras et en se décollant de son bureau.

-Faux, ma mère t'aime bien, répliqua aussitôt le blond.

-Mais pas ton père.

-Et il fera un effort pour une fois. Allez, s'il te plait." supplia-t-il accompagné de la moue allant avec.

Cette moue là, Harry la connaissait bien. Draco l'utilisait toujours lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et finissait, généralement, par l'obtenir. Comme là. Harry soupira en fermant les yeux.

" D'accord.

-Super ! Sourit aussitôt le blond d'un air victorieux. Je viens te chercher dimanche à 11 heures "

Et avant que le brun ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, le blond avait filé hors de son bureau pour retourner dans le sien et annoncer la nouvelle dans un premier temps à son parrain, puis à Blaise et en dernier, à ses parents. Comme on dit toujours : le plus dur pour la fin.

* * *

"Harry va bien ? demanda Hermione lorsque Ron s'assit dans le canapé après être rentré de sa journée de boulot.

-Il va bien, il va bien, toujours aussi passionné par son travail, répondit le roux. Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs."

Hermione sourit.

" Ta mère a appelé au fait, elle nous invite à manger chez elle ce week-end.

-Laisse moi deviner, elle veux qu'on prévienne Harry qu'il est invité ?

-Tu l'as connais, sourit Hermione.

-Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à passer en coup de vent demain."

Hermione ricana en venant s'asseoir à côté de son mari.

" Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de leur annoncer la nouvelle." dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari qui sourit.


	3. Chapter 2

**QUAND LA MORT PARAIT SI BELLE**

 **Chapitre deux**

Harry était derrière son bureau dans la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans un bouquin de potion qu'il venait de trouver. Ne vous méprenez pas, Harry ne s'était pas prit pour une soudaine passion pour les potions, non. Mais il tenait à lire les ouvrages qu'il découvrait dans la bibliothèque. D'autant plus qu'il pensait le donner à Snape qui en trouvera sans doute une bien meilleur utilité que lui.

" Monsieur ? "

Le brun releva la tête pour poser son regard émeraude sur une jeune Poufsouffle, sans aucun doute de première année. Cette dernière, les yeux baissés qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière sa frange de cheveux blonds, tenait entre ses doigts un livre et un bout de parchemin. Ses joues rosirent aussitôt qu'elle reprit la parole.

" Oui ? sourit Harry.

-Hum... eh bien... voilà, j'ai un devoir de potion à rendre et je... n'y arrive pas."

Le brun sourit en marquant la page de son livre avant de le fermer, se redressant par la suite.

" Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'être d'une grande aide mais bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. "

Tout disant cela, le brun se leva et contourna son bureau avant de venir s'asseoir avec la jeune fille à une table, cette dernière souriant timidement en guise de remerciement. Une fois assise, elle lui tendit son parchemin où était inscrit l'énoncé de son devoir. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du bibliothécaire. Il se souvenait de sa propre première année, catastrophique il faut l'avouer, de potion. A cette époque, Snape ne l'aimait pas et c'était réciproque. Revenant sur la jeune Poufsouffle, il prit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page nécessaire pour réussir son devoir.

" Tiens, tu trouveras tous à cette page. Si tu ne comprend pas quelque chose reviens me voir, dit-il en se levant. Oh et, tu sais, le professeur Snape ne mange pas, tu sais. Si tu as besoin d'aide tu n'as qu'à lui demander, il est professeur après tout."

Souriant à la première année qui devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Harry retourna à son bureau, allant récupérer son livre de potion laissé là avant d'aller dans son bureau privée situé dans ses appartements. A peine eu-t-il mit les pieds à l'intérieur que la cheminée s'alluma pour laisser apparaître son meilleur ami. Harry regarda le roux avec surprise tout en posant son livre sur son bureau.

" Ron ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? demanda le brun en regardant son ami semblant particulièrement pressé.

-Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

-Heu... Dimanche je suis invité mais- dit-il avant d'être coupé.

-Ca tombe bien car tu es invité Samedi chez mes parents, dit-il en coup de vent. Désolé je dois y aller, à Samedi ! "

Harry regarda son ami repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu avant de ricaner, s'appuyant d'une main sur son bureau, regardant la cheminée en souriant.

" Moi qui comptais me reposer..."

* * *

" Harry, mon garçon ! S'exclama Molly en venant prendre le brun dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? Un peu pâlot peut être ? Tu devrais sortir tu sais.

-Maman, laisse le respirer un peu, soupira Ron.

-Oh, oui bien sur, dit-elle en s'écartant un peu de Harry qui sourit à Molly mais envoya un regard de remerciement à Ron qui lui tapota l'épaule.

Il s'avança un peu plus dans la maison des Weasley en souriant. Bien sur, Arthur était présent, ainsi que Ginny qui rougit en le regardant avec des yeux énamouré. Oui, vous l'aurez comprit, elle espérait encore que Harry lui demande de sortir avec elle, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Il s'apprêtait à aller saluer le patriarche de la famille lorsqu'une tornade brune lui sauta dessus en l'étouffant dans ses bras.

" Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Hermy', réussit-il à dire avant que Ron en lui sauve encore la vie.

-Hermione, tu l'étouffe, soupira son mari.

-Pardon ! S'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toute à vouloir l'étouffer dans vos bras ? " s'exclama Ron, faisant rire les personnes présentent dans la pièce.

Le brun sourit en regardant les personnes présentent. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir la famille Weasley en si petit comité. Il avait toujours du mal à revenir ici depuis la guerre, se sentant, malgré toutes ses années, encore coupable de la mort d'un des jumeaux.

" Si il venait plus souvent, on ne l'étoufferai pas à chaque fois, intervint la cadette en faisant les yeux doux à Harry qui l'ignora royalement.

-Je travail, c'est pas ma faute, se justifia Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, souriant gêné par le reproche parfaitement visible.

-C'est pas une raison pour devenir un véritable rat de bibliothèque, reprit la rousse. Hermione en est un.

-Eh ! S'offusqua cette dernière en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Elle s'est calmé depuis Poudlard, jugea bon d'informer Ron, se recevant en retour une petite claque derrière la tête de la part de sa femme. aïe, mais quoi ?!

-Je n'ais jamais était un rat de bibliothèque ! "

Harry ria face à la scène avant de percevoir le mouvement de Ginny du coin de l'œil. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où il était assit, lorsque sa mère la rappela à l'ordre.

"Ginny, je t'ai déjà dit que les accoudoir de fauteuil n'était pas fait pour s'asseoir. Il y a de la place sur le canapé si tu en a marre d'être debout."

La réaction de la demoiselle rousse fut immédiate : gonflant les joues d'un air boudeur, elle s'éloigna du fauteuil sur lequel Harry était installé pour venir s'affaler sur le canapé. Le brun la regarda, soulagé par l'intervention de Molly, avant de revenir sur son meilleur ami qui roula des yeux, le faisant doucement sourire. Ron disait souvent que plus le temps passait, plus sa sœur devenait chiante, encore plus que lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Même Hermione avouait être de son avis sur ce fait.

Ses yeux verts tombèrent soudain sur un verre de Whisky pur-feu qui lévitait devant lui, le faisant doucement loucher, et attendant d'être prit entre ses doigts quelques peu fins. Levant le regard par dessus le récipient non transparent - signe que Molly n'était pas au courant. - il sourit à Arthur lorsque ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Prenant finalement son verre en main, il releva un sourcil en voyant son meilleur ami passer son bras autour de la taille de sa femme, interceptant leur regard complice. Visiblement, les deux tourtereaux préparaient quelque chose.

Ron leva son verre et haussa légèrement la voix pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Harry vit Hermione sourire en posant sa main sur son ventre. Ses yeux verts s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sembla comprendre.

" S'il vous plait ! dit Ron avant d'obtenir le silence. alors voilà, Hermione et moi avons une annonce à vous faire."

Les parents et la sœur de Ron froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant alors qu'Harry fixaient ses deux meilleurs amis à l'air des plus radieux.

" Bon on ne va pas passer par quatre chemins... On va avoir un enfant."

La première explosion de joie vint de Molly qui cria de joie en serrant Ron et Hermione dans ses bras, pleurant sur le fait que son petit garçon devenait grand et également sur le fait qu'elle allait être mamie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son mari qui, un sourire niais collé au visage, ne cessait de répéter qu'il allait être grand père.

" Tu te rends compte, pleura de joie Molly, notre bébé va être papa !"

Harry sourit en regardant les deux adultes. Hermione et Ron semblait ravis de leur réaction et il pouvait sentir les larmes de sa meilleure amie arriver à plein galop. Tournant la tête, il voulut vérifier la réaction de Ginny qui semblait étrangement silencieuse. Il fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils en la voyant bouche bée, à fixer tour à tour son frère puis ses parents. Il ne savait pas si elle était heureuse ou non.

" Ginny ? " appela finalement Hermione en remarquant la réaction se cette dernière.

Cela sembla d'ailleurs réveiller cette dernière qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire un peu trop forcé au goût du brun qui ne dit rien cependant, félicitant son frère et Hermione sans pour autant se lever pour aller les prendre dans ses bras.

" Oh fait Harry ! sourit Ron en regardant son meilleur ami. Tant qu'on y est, on aimerai que tu sois son parrain.

-M-Moi ?! S'exclama le brun surprit en se pointant du doigt.

-Bien sur, qui veux-tu que l'on choisisse d'autre, ria Hermione, faisant rougir légèrement le brun.

-Oui... eh bien, ce sera avec plaisir. "

Molly et Arthur prirent leur verres qu'ils levèrent en l'air en souriant, vite suivit de tout le monde.

" Ah Ron et Hermione, commença Arthur, et bien sur à leur bébé qui grandis doucement mais sûrement !

-A la nouvelle famille, sourit Harry.

-A la nouvelle famille ! " répéta tout le monde avant de boire une gorgée de leur boisson.

* * *

" Draco, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je le sens pas ce dîner, gémis presque le brun en regardant son ami le presser en direction de la cheminée sous le regard rieur de Blaise qui ne semblait pas prêt à lui venir en aide.

-Mais si tu verras, tout ce passera bien, rétorqua le blond en allumant la cheminée du brun qui grimaça.

-Ton père me haie et ne va pas se gêner pour le montrer ouvertement.

-Ne t'en fais pas va, il a été prévenu, sourit Draco en se tournant vers Harry. Il va se tenir à carreaux."

s'engouffrant dans la cheminée, Draco prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'énoncer la destination et de disparaître dans une gerbe de flamme vertes. Harry se tourna vers Blaise qui sourit en lui tapotant l'épaule en guise d'encouragement avant de suivre son époux, disparaissant à son tour. Soupirant, Harry s'avança à son tour vers sa cheminée avant de prendre de la poudre. S'engouffrant dans l'âtre, il inspira un grand coup.

" Manoir Malfoy !"

Disparaissant, il ressortit rapidement en toussotant doucement, avant d'enlever la suie qu'il avait sur sa cape. Draco ricana avant de venir l'aider, se recevant à cela un regard noir de la part du brun.

" Toujours aussi gracieux lorsqu'il s'agit de voyager en cheminette " s'éleva une voix grave et moqueuse sur sa droite, le faisant doucement sourire.

Harry, une fois propre, se tourna vers l'homme qui le regardait, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Se dernier n'avait en rien changé sa vieille habitude de porter ses longues robes noirs mais, oh miracle, avait cessé de mettre ce produit gras censé protéger ses cheveux de la vapeur des potions lorsque, justement, il n'en avait pas besoin. Ses orbes sombres se plongèrent dans celle émeraude du plus jeune qui sourit.

" Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dur, professeur. "

Le dit professeur sourit plus franchement en s'approchant, Draco et Blaise passant dans le salon où se trouvait sans doute ses parents.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais vraiment.

-Vous pourrez remercier votre filleul, sourit Harry en regardant Snape soupirer sous le vouvoiement, lui qui lui répétait sans cesse de le tutoyer. Il est plus têtu qu'une mule.

-Malheureusement. "

Harry ricana tandis que le maitre des potions se contenta de sourire ironiquement.

Depuis la guerre, la relation entre Harry et Snape, qui jusqu'alors se détestaient, s'était étrangement.. calmée. Le lendemain de la bataille final, après que Harry ce soit réveillé soigné dans les appartements du maître des potions, découvrant par la même que ce dernier lui avait quelque peu sauvé la vie, les deux hommes avaient beaucoup discuté, calmement, à tel point qu'aujourd'hui, beaucoup diraient qu'ils étaient amis.

Interceptant un mouvement dans le dos de Snape, Harry regarda par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et vit arriver Narcissa Malfoy, toujours fidèle à elle même, belle et noble, bien que semblant plus... aimable que lorsque Harry l'avait vu pour la première fois dans l'allée des embrumes en sixième année. Cette dernière sourit à Harry avec amabilité alors que le maitre des potions se retournait en se décalant, ayant remarqué le changement de direction du regard du brun. Harry s'inclina avec respect lorsque la mère de Draco arriva à leur niveau.

" Je vous remercie de m'accepter parmi vous, Lady Malfoy.

-Ce n'est rien voyons, vous êtes le bienvenue parmi nous, sourit-elle en réponse, faisant légèrement rosir les joues du brun.

-A la limite du raisonnable, s'éleva une voix froide dans le dos de la femme. Qu'il ne s'amuse pas à venir à l'improviste comme si il était chez lui."

Harry perdit aussitôt son sourire en regardant Lucius Malfoy, droit et l'air supérieur, sa canne en main. Il regardait le brun de ses orbes froides, ce que Harry lui rendait bien.

" Ce n'est guère mon genre, répondit Harry avec autant de froideur.

\- On ne sait jamais, avec les enfants élevés par les moldus.

-Lucius ! Claqua les voix de Narcissa et Snape en même temps, surprenant le brun qui regarda ses derniers avec étonnement.

-Rappel toi ce qu'on a dit. " continua sa femme d'un air sévère alors que Draco et Blaise arrivaient à leur tour.

Lucius Malfoy serra sa main sur sa canne avant d'inspirer profondément. Il regarda Harry qui ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder de la même façon que lui-même le regarder : froidement.

" Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy, Monsieur Potter. "

Cela sonnait des plus faux mais Harry prit sur lui.

" Merci de me compter parmi vous pour ce diner familial. "

Lucius se retint de dire que justement, il s'agissait d'un repas familial et que donc, il n'avait rien à faire ici, mais le regard de sa femme, son fils et son meilleur ami le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de cela il fit demi tour et retourna dans le salon. Narcissa soupira avant de sourire à Harry, s'excusant auprès de lu pour le comportement de son mari.

" Je suis aussi irrespectueux vous savez.

-Oh non, vous n'avez pas à vous blâmer, votre réactions est des plus normal, sourit-elle. Bien, allons dans le salon, nous serrons plus à l'aise."

Harry regarda Narcissa quitter la pièce avant de regarder Draco qui lui sourit en guise d'encouragement. Se tournant vers Snape, il soupira. Il le sentait mal ce diner, mais très mal. Et bizarrement, il eut raison de se méfier. Lucius Malfoy s'était montré silencieux et discret, ce contentant de parler avec Snape ou Draco en ignorant le brun qui en faisait de même. Mais les choses changèrent lorsque le diner commença.

" Draco m'a dit, commença Narcissa en souriant et en s'adressant à Harry, que vous étiez le nouveau responsable de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ?

-Oui, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion en apprenant que Madame Pince partait à la retraite."

Lucius renifla d'un air dédaigneux, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui. Harry l'ignora cependant, comme sa femme qui continua.

" Pourquoi ce poste ? demanda avec curiosité Madame Malfoy. Je vous aurez plus vu à la place de Draco en tant que professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ou en tant qu'Auror.

-C'est justement parce que tout le monde voulez que je devienne Auror. Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être.

-Surprenant de la part de Saint Potter. " Commenta Lucius comme si de rien était.

Harry ferma les yeux en inspirant, alors que Draco rappelait son père à l'ordre. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin des plus agaçant pour le brun. Harry savait que si il faisait une remarque de plus, il allait craquer.

" Vous semblez aimer votre travail en tout cas, reprit Madame Malfoy en souriant.

-Oui. Le calme et la solitude m'ont toujours plus attiré que la célébrité. Je suis quelqu'un de discret de base. Je n'aime pas me vanter contrairement à ce que disent les journaux.

-C'est vrai que les écrits ne collaient pas vraiment avec les images, sourit la femme.

-Il a pourtant du caractère, ajouta Snape en souriant d'un air amusé, faisant ricaner Harry, ainsi que Draco et Blaise.

-L'orphelin qui veux se faire plaindre, souffla Lucius suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

-Lucius ! Claqua sa femme alors que Harry fermait les yeux en tentant de se calmer. On est en famille !

-Justement, " En famille ! " Et ce sang-mêlé de bas étage n'a rien à faire là ! "

Harry posa brusquement ses couverts sur la table, faisant sursauter Narcissa qui, comme tout le monde, se tourna vers lui. Posant sa serviette sur la table, il se tourna vers la dame des lieux.

" Veuillez m'excuser, mais je crois que je vais partir, ma présence ici n'est clairement pas désiré, dit-il avant de se tourner vers Draco qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour essayer de le retenir. Merci pour l'invitation. "

Se levant, le brun quitta la pièce sans se retourner, rejoignant la cheminée pour rentrer chez lui en ignorant les appels de Draco. Snape jeta à son tour sa serviette sur la table et fusilla Lucius du regard, ce dernier fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il était énervé. Se levant, le noiraud lui siffla la raison de sa colère.

" Je te rappel que Harry n'est pas le seul Sang mêlé de ' bas étage ' comme tu dis ! "

Puis il quitta à son tour la pièce pour retourner, comme Harry, à Poudlard. Lucius regarda son ami partir sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers son fils qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

" T'es content de toi ! " Lui cria-t-il avant de se lever et de partir en courant, vite suivit par son époux.

Le patriarche Malfoy sentit une vive douleur au niveau de la joue, et mit un moment avant de comprendre qu'il venait de se recevoir une violente gifle de la part de sa femme qui partait à son tour avec colère et honte.

* * *

Harry sortit de la cheminée d'un pas rageur, atterrissant dans ses appartements. Il n'aurait jamais dût accepter l'invitation de Draco, il savait que le diner allait mal se passer mais Draco y tenait tellement. enlevant sa cape, il la jeta il ne savait où en passant devant son bureau. Il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre lorsqu'une lettre posait sur son bureau attirant son attention. se figeant, il fronça les sourcils en la regardant de lion avant de s'approcher pour venir la prendre. Le sceau de Gringotts y était apposé et son nom était écrits sur l'enveloppe.

Allons bon, qu'est-ce que les gobelins lui voulaient encore ? Soupirant, Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre qu'il lu rapidement. Pourtant, plus il lisait, plus ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'un air bizarrement exagéré.

" _Cher Monsieur Harry James Potter,_

 _Nous vous informons que, conformément à son souhait, vous êtes l'unique héritier du Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle._

 _Nous vous invitons à prendre contact avec nous afin de prendre connaissance du testament dont vous êtes sujet._

 _cordialement,_

 _Herny Famruck, conseiller du Lord Riddle._ "

Harry releva la tête d'un coup.

" C'est une BLAGUE ?! "


End file.
